jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus Saves The Earth
Santa Claus Saves The Earth is the 2002 Christmas theme platforms games was developed by Ivolgamus Games and published by Telegames for the Playstation and Game Boy Advance, Designer, Programmer, Artist by groups developer but its was Michail Vladislavlev, Sergej Trofimov. The game was released in 2002 In Europe. It is the platforms games that would to be the one of the worst platforms games And as a the title game indicated, That also the similar from Super Mario Bros even the themed platform style of the christmas themed only seasons, through with the limited moments. The game also the low budget and hidden marketing that are completely worst name in title from the developer Ivolgamus Games on the whore title. The game was initially received mildly positive instead the misleading on the title, until later the negative. Poorly graphics might have look like a Donkey Kong Country sprites from the SNES games; such a topics were it's came poorly cutscene, terrible design, poor controls and the personally of main character santa, its movement might have go slowly. A game reviews was released on internet from James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming. Plot The story of Santa Claus Saves The Earth are exactly the simulated of storyline On the 24th of December, one day before Christmas, an evil fairy name Nilam uses her magic copper to send Santa Claus into an enchanted Land. with only a few hours until Christmas, Santa Claus must traverse though the lands and stop Nilam in order to save Christmas. Gameplay The objective in their platforms in follows levels. Santa controls on movement in slowly, He's also equipped with fist weapons has slingshot instead was red snowball (Not mention of tomatoes) also attacks their many enemies as you're still to need it attack all those enemies platform movements and order to pick ups any color pellets at the left cover was anti-dotes by the collecting any items, Santa Claus Saves The Earth also controls player is walks some slowly and jumping on through in-air. There was a objective items as you need it picked up the yellow triangle shape keys to unlocked move to next levels. Once you reaches made in the all levels, you will have fight the bosses until reached to go to next world. Development and Releases Santa Claus: Saves The Earth was developed by Ivolgamus Games and published by Telegames in released the Europe. It was development team has designer, artist, code programmer, sound and music. and has indie game developed to christmas themed platform instead to style Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong Country from the Nintendo Games. Development started in 2001, whorm the designer art has it they made the character designer of one of the main character which is only Santa Claus and main villain is Nilam. Even the level design took with those many property and even create that Dreadful some modeling and animated is quiet that poorly animated frames. Which the Ivolgamus mentions that new project title is called it: Santa Claus: Saves The Earth. The stories is about the Nilam used by her magic copper to send their the enchanted Land. To each everything them. Several all the hours before the christmas started on new year eve. They did the development as challenge of level design at sort of few cutscene, due to the animated that has dreadful, poorful. while the post-production stage being whom those basically has ultimately poor animated movement. The game is released in UK and Europe from publisher at Telegames, which insists that marketing negative some poorly reviews and poorly sale while the developed being made the game. Reception Santa Claus: Saves The Earth got the generally the game rating has 1.4 / 10 for GBA and even Playstation 1 has 2.1 / 10 that also the Youtube video reviews by Caddicarus, ColoniaContraAtaca, MandoPony, Michael's Retro Game Reviews and Vinesauce. which was the Misleading of title even the "Saves The Earth" mentions that title "Saves The Christmas" not the earth is terrible of title game. with their some A.I bad programmer, horrible graphics, terrible music soundtrack, poorly animation cutscene. Which has it the game unplayable and underrated of marketing to hugely low budget at coast. The James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming also commented the video playthrough longplay was said: "One of the worst platforms games at all time!" Development Crew * See article of: Santa Claus Saves The Earth Development Crew External links * Santa Claus Saves The Earth on longplay Youtube